The Man of Yesterday
by Rain-6
Summary: The life of Jor-El in Krypton.He and his wife welcomed their bundle of joy, Kal-El.He is the most reputed scientist in the whole of fe is good.But he comes to know that Krypton has 6 months to live, he must fend off the politics and a war, to get the news out. The Council of Science discredits him for such blatant hearsay.He must ensure the survival of his family but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

Jor-El was a man of action. He despised stagnation. As much as he could, he remained active. Always moving, always running, always trying to push a thread through the eye of impossibility. He had dedicated his life to science. He was always in the lookout for a miracle, scouring the space and beyond. Just a couple of days ago the Council of Science had sanctioned an interstellar excavation and had appointed him the chief in command for overseeing the project.

But, work was the last thing on his mind right this moment as he sat outside the curtained room in the infirmary, waiting anxiously to hear news about his wife. His wife - Lara, the love of his life, his pride and joy. She was his compass. On any bleak day, she was the one who was ever present beside him, supporting him, loving him endlessly. Jor-El believed he was the luckiest man on Krypton when he had won her hand in marriage. But ten months ago after a bitter day at work, his wife had delivered to him the greatest news of his life. Even at the gravity of the current situation, he couldn't help but let a smile slip as he thought back to that day. He remembered how overjoyed he was as he swept Lara off her feet and showered her with kisses. She was scared, he could see it in her large caucasian blue eyes, not of bearing his child but of being a good mother as she had confided in him later.

Jor-El being the scientist that he was, had kept a close watch over his wife's health during her pregnancy. Immediately he strapped her to a large machine, which he had borrowed from his office, to check her vitals and the condition of the baby. His joy knew no bound when he first got a glimpse of the growing embryo on the crystal screen for the first time. Everyday since then he and his wife followed this routine. He watched this wad of cells transform into his child like a blossoming flower. He surveilled this miracle unveiled before his eyes and couldn't help but feel hopeful for a better tomorrow. People of Krypton had gone on long elaborate quests in search of hope never realizing their own fundamental potential for good and the hope buried deep within themselves. His child was the miracle he had been searching for all his life.

The sudden hustle and bustle in the hallway shook Jor-El out of his musing. Doors banged open as the orderlies flew past him trying to contain some kind of emergency. The medical androids, courtesy of one of Jor-El's colleague, ever so efficiently pushed the wheeled stretchers, one after the other along the hallway past him. He pushed up from the bench, straightened his robe and tried to get a glimpse of the victims. He caught a glimpse as one was pushed past him. The guy on the stretcher was garb less and was covered by a sheet bellow the waist. The upper half of his body was burned except for the face and he was screaming. His eyes were wide open in terror and pain. The screams echoed throughout the hallway drowning out the shouts of the orderlies and the doctors.

"Get him in here fast! What happened?" asked a frantic doctor as she held open the door at the end of the hall and gesturing at the android to push the stretcher inside as quickly as possible.

"Mount Rumka erupted. Five people suffered severe burn including-" was all Jor-El heard as the victim was taken inside and the door shut behind.

The rooms must be sound-proof, thought Jor-El. No wonder he couldn't hear the screams of his wife as she delivered the baby. He was qualified enough to deliver the baby himself, but at the very last moment when Lara's contractions started, he panicked and had to bring her here to the experts.

If he had to say so himself, pregnancy really suited Lara. Many a times she had been complemented on how glowing she looked and he couldn't agree more. She now had a more soft and gentle demeanor, not that she was any different before. pregnancy really accentuated her more latent emotions. Jor-El reminisced how enticing she looked in the middle of her pregnancy. He really had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

But something had been nagging Jor-El in the back of his mind for the past couple of weeks. In the last couple of months of her pregnancy, her health had started deteriorating. He initially dismissed it as being due to the pregnancy but under intense scrutiny he discovered that her heart was weakening. He feared loosing her during the delivery. He prayed to Rao to help her get through unharmed.

The blaring of a mechanical voice drew his attention as it echoed through the hallway. It took him couple of seconds to make sense of what the cold, dull voice was saying.

" _Jor-El, wherever you are, you are immediately summoned to room 1125. Jor-El, wherever you are, you…"_

So much for stating the obvious. He was just sitting outside the aforementioned room. He got out of the bench and made his way into the room praying that both his wife and child were fine.

The room was large and bright. The ceiling was twelve feet high and the length and breath of the room was around fifteen to twenty feet. The walls were all colored plain white, giving off the morbid vibe of a dread and despair. There was only one window and it was facing the outside. It was made up of reinforced glass. It gave of an unobstructed view of the magnificent Kryptonopolis- a legacy of his great-great grandfather Gam-El, bathed in the early morning sun, humming with activity. There was a bed in the middle of the room with a couple of complicated machines behind it. A saline-stand was propped beside the bed.

Lara lay on the bed. As Jor-El made a beeline for the bed, his gaze swept over Lara. She was garbed in one of those hospital robes. She looked tired. Her thin face had sunken in and dark circles were visible under her eyes. The pregnancy had taken it's toll on her but she looked happy and serene nevertheless. She was staring outside the glass wall reveling in the beautiful morning, thinking about new beginnings. She turned her head and looked at Jor-El as he approached her gingerly. Her eyes lit up.

" Hey!", she greeted as her thin lips turned up in a smile. Her voice was low and barely audible.

"Hey yourself. How are you?", enquired Jor-El softly. Her eyelids were drooping. It seemed she was trying to summon all her strength to keep them open.

" You know, just tired and sleepy. It happens, you know, if you try to push a baby out of your hoo-ha." she replied with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Jor-El chuckled. Even though she was worn out, it didn't stop her from making jokes. He bend down and kissed her cheek as his hand caressed the bangs off her forehead.

" That's it. That's all I get. A peck in the cheek. After all the hard work I did. I pushed a being the size of one of those surveillance drones and all you can do is give me a peck in the cheek." she complained, her face scrunched up in mock annoyamce.

Jor-El smirked and complied all too willingly, and slowly swooped down for a kiss. But his wife clutched the lapels of his robe tightly and pulled him down for a soul-searing kiss. After pulling out of the kiss to breathe, he rested his head on her forehead and whispered softly.

"You still manage to take me by surprise."

She grinned and replied, " I will take that as a compliment."

" Now back to more pressing matters. By the absence of the nurse and our baby, I presume our baby was taken for cleansing and purification." asked Jor-El, now dying to see his child.

Lara nodded pointing towards the door behind him.

" So, is it a he or a she?"

" Nope, I am not saying."

"Please. Come on Lara, don't be like that. "

"Nope, sorry. I want you to be surprised." said Lara vehemently, her jaws set.

" It's a girl isn't it? Yes, yes, it's a girl. I know it. I can see it in your smile. Well Lara it seems you have to work on your poker face. It's not as good as you claim it to be." said a smug Jor-El.

" My poker face is just fine. I didn't say anything, you are just presuming. They will be here any moment …. Ah! speak of the devil." said Lara pointing at someone behind him.

Jor-El turned around and saw and old lady in the orderly's uniform enter with a bundle cradled in her arm. He rose gingerly and approached the woman. The woman held out the bundle to him and said, " Jor-El, meet your son."

Jor-El took the baby from her arms and cradled it into his. He tucked the cloth down slightly so that the baby's head was clearly visible to him and there he was-his son, staring at him with Lara's big blue eyes in wonder, having not a care in the world. He lifted a finger to caress his son's cheek and the baby raised it's pudgy little hand and wrapped it around his father's finger. Jor-El's face split into a wide smile as he watched his son play with his finger and make gurgling noises. He felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to spill out. He was overwhelmed with joy and it made his heart ache. This was his child….His. He was a miracle. This was all the miracle and the purpose he was looking for all his life. He felt a sudden determination as he looked at his son and vowed that no matter what he would always be there to protect his son.

"You are crying. I have only seen you cry one other time before." said Lara softly, beckoning him towards her.

He turned around and moved towards her handing his son over. She reached up to him and wiped a tear which had escaped. He sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well these are tears of joy. God, Lara he is so perfect. It's so overwhelming, holding something as strong and fragile as life in my hand and that too of my own creation." drawled Jor-El, his voice broken.

"That feeling has dawned on me too. Look at him. So beautiful, perfect yet so weak and fragile. He won't become the man he is intended to be without our love and care. I am not gonna let anything happen to him." said Lara with determination in her eyes.

" The feelings mutual. This sudden protectiveness is strange. It's almost primal. If something were to happen to any of you…. God… I don't know, I would snap." said Jor-El concern evident in his eyes.

"Ok enough. Let's not mar this happy moment with morbid thoughts. Anyway, such thoughts doesn't suit you. Leave them to me." interjected Lara.

Jor-El chuckled and just watched as his son play with his mother's hair. His face screwed up in concentration as he tugged and twisted her soft tufts of hair.

"He is destined for greatness you know, our little Kal. I can feel it. Call it a mother's intuition." Lara broke the silence as she looked up at Jor-El.

Jor-El's eyes widened at the name. "You sure you wanna call him that. Honey I have no problem with it but the kids at the institution will ride him pretty hard."

"Yes, we will name him Kal. Kal-El. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

" Lara, I was thinking, how about after you get out of here we go someplace for a short holiday. That ought to set the wheels straight. These past ten months our bells have been rung pretty bad. Don't you think? So this weekend I will take leave from my work and go someplace." proposed Jor-El.

Her face lit up. "Yes, that would be a nice change. We do need it. We could go over at Zor-El's place, huh. Little Kara would be delighted to see this little delinquent."

" Fine now that's set. Hand Kal over to me and get some sleep. You look like you will drop dead any second now. I will wake you up if he gets hungry."

She nodded and handed Kal over without any complain. Sleep overtook her as her head hit the pillow. A calm spread over her face as though she was sleeping after a very long time. Jor-El swooped down and placed a kiss on her brow. She was indeed beautiful.

" Your mother is beautiful isn't she, Kal?" cooed Jor-El, placing a kiss on his head.

Kal looked at his father and gave him a toothless grin.

" Yup, I think so too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2**

"Ok Jor-El, show us what you got."

Jor-El took a deep breath and surveyed the hall. It was huge and located in the Central Hub of Kryptonopolis. This was were the Council of Science sat and had there meetings. Today he stood before them as they and certain other dignitaries had convened to lay ear to how he had fared with his project.

There were around twenty people in the room. They sat in a circle surrounding him. The council members occupied larger and much higher seats or thrones, depending on ones perspective. It was a full house here today as everyone invited had made an effort to make an appearance to hear what their foremost scientist had to say.

Jor-El had done these kinds of meets before but that did not stop him from getting a bit intimidated or nervous. He stared at their stoic and expressionless face. No one cracked a smile or spoke any word of encouragement to him. They all looked like plaster statues to him, and in a way they were. They coveted perfection and he had to bring out his best to impress them.

These past few days were extremely tiresome, what with little Kal throwing tantrums at ungodly hours of the night and his working late at his laboratory. He could feel his eyes sting with sleep. Well whatever it may be, this was the only obstacle standing between him and a weekend get away. He could't wait to see his son. All he had to do was suck it up and give a good presentation.

" Supreme Council of Science and my respected dignitaries, today I take my stand here to demonstrate how we have fared in the project that you had handed us. It is indeed unfortunate that my fellow colleagues couldn't make it here since they are busy at work as we all have a schedule to follow. So now I am going to talk you through some of the technologies that have been under development and how we see it more profitable and efficient to incorporate it into this current project."

Jor-El paused trying to gauge his audience's reactions. A soft murmur of approval passed through the crowd. They were always happy to hear what their foremost scientist had to say.

" Now we begin. Krineex if you please." implored he.

A small hovering bot darted out from the corner and stood by his side. It was his personal bot which followed him around, keeping track of his day, and recording anything it was asked to. He had installed his own personal AI in it, thus making it a lot more efficient. It's head was in the shape of an egg, which was connected to a cylindrical column. This column carried the power source. Adhered to the bottom of the cylinder was a electromagnetic plate which produced a field of it's own thus enabling it to hover.

Jor-El placed his palm on the head of the bot, as it scanned his print.

" Bring up the spec integration project, serial number 00569."

It's head glowed a pale blue color and shot out a strange blue halo as it projected what seemed to be the hologram of a small model space-craft.

Jor-El grasped the model in his palm and tossed it up in the air. It hung in the air unsupported. He clapped twice and the model enlarged to five times it's size.

Now a large model space craft floated in the middle of the room and the glow from it. Their appreciative gaze was bathed in the soft halo.

" Council of Science, I present to you Kryptous-21. This was possible after a month and a half of brainstorming by my team and I. You can see that we have cut down on the size of the ship by a considerable amount. Well you have have seen the ships we had used in our previous expeditions. They were all bulky and carried unnecessary weights…."

The meeting went on through the whole morn. He explained about the various parts and nuances of the craft. The craft was about 7 feet long and 3 feet broad. It was slightly longer than an average kryptonian and could house only one person at the time of flight. That was the beauty of it. By doing so they were able to cut down on the resource requirements. This ship could carry anyone from a small baby to an average adult. It was made up of carbon-graphite nanotubes, to provide protection against the harsh sun.

Their red sun was the main adversity. It's radiations, if exposed to naked skin, whence in space could cause burns so severe that it ate away the dermal layer. Many space missions were compromised due to certain miscalculations wherein the sun rays had burned away the metals used in the ships, leading to the deaths of many. It was really ironical to say the least that, the body which gave them life was responsible in a twisted way for their deaths. But Jor-El, a brilliant scientist that he was, had investigated the previous mishaps and devised ways to combat the problems which had otherwise proven to be fatal. After all in projects like these, there was no room for error.

" Gentlemen, in our previous expeditions we had committed error, minute errors so as to say but nevertheless fatal. We have had deaths which, if we had been more careful, could have been avoided. And since this project that you handed me is an interstellar one panning across galaxies I know not, I request only I thing of you."

There was a murmur among those seated and after a considerable amount of time Sur-Vx, the head of the council, spoke up, " Jor-El, so far you were nothing but impressive. Your work, your dedication and perseverance is admirable. It has only been a couple of weeks since we handed you the reigns to this project, and look at the amount of work you have done. So you can request anything within our statute of limitation and we will grant it to you."

Jor-El smiled in appreciation.

" Thank you. I appreciate it. I will come back to my request in a bit, for now I only ask of you to listen."

" Krineex bring up the case studies." ordered Jor-El.

The bot immediately projected few paper clipping, couple of graphs and a few models. Jor-El took hold of one of the model and enlarged it. It was the miniature model of a rocket ship. He then gave it a little twirl and it started rotating slowly.

" This was the ship we used in our previous expedition. If I recall correctly, the mission was a success. The ship was brilliant, a brain child of none other than Dax-Ur. It was strong, stout, with powerful propulsor, having enormous cargo space. So when you handed me this project, I made sure to go through the final reports of the previous expeditions. And it was certainly enlightening. I found in those reports certain snags or drawbacks as you would say, that the astronauts experienced. Those guys were lucky, I tell you. The snags, though were minuscule themselves, could have proven fatal."

"So now, I would like to point out those anomalies and how we have sought to combat them. First and foremost as I have already pointed out - the size. We have cut down the size to about one-fifth of this ship here. The reports mentioned that this humongous dragon here, because of it's weight occasionally veered off course and the minds on the ground had to work very hard to course correct it. Now I will tell you the reason behind this reduction in size. We all know that our sun is the largest and the heaviest star, considering our's and few neighboring galaxies, due to which it has a very high gravitational force. This gravitational force is what was veering the ship off it's predetermined course and naturally the ship also being bulky was not helping it's ship being larger in size, naturally had a very high mass and hence a high momentum. Due to this high mass and momentum, the scientists on the ground were having a hard time pushing it back into it's course."

"But this ship being smaller and lighter in size does not face the same problems and will run without any hitch. And the best thing about this is that we were able to increase the speed of the ship since it's size was reduced. Now Kryptous will fly at twice the speed of the previous ship. Now how is that for improvement?"

A look of concern furrowed Sur-Vx's brows as he considered Jor-El's words. He was certainly impressed, there was no doubt of that, but something seemed to be bothering him. He turned to the woman sitting to his right- Lady Ila, and whispered into her ear. She maintained her phlegmatic demeanor as she considered his words. Then she murmured something back. Sur-Vx nodded and returned his gaze towards Jor-El.

"Jor-El, everything is impressive, but we have certain concerns of our own. According to the reports of our previous expedition, the gravitational force of our sun is strong enough to displace the ship from it's course even though it was humongous. And compared to it, your ship is an ant. What guarantee do you have that your ship won't be yanked and crumpled out off it's course considering it's size?"

Jor-El smiled knowingly as he surveyed the room. If he wanted his plans to be successful, he knew he had to play his next few cards very carefully.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. Gentlemen and ladies the answer to your question lies in the request that I was speaking to you about a few minutes ago. You see…your theory is absolutely correct. The ship will not only be yanked but also crushed by it's gravity. As we move closer to the sun, it's gravitational pull will grow stronger and our ship won't last."

"So what is this request of yours?"

" My request is that we bring forth an old technology of ours. A technology that was abandoned years ago because of certain miscalculations and the eventual deaths which resulted due to it - wormholes. Back then we didn't have the prerequisite knowledge or technology to use it successfully but now I believe our team can grease and polish it so that it can be used again."

Sur-Vx's eyes widened at his request. Murmurs sprang forth from the members as they came to terms with the gravity of his ask. Even Lady Ira's stoic demeanor faltered. She immediately leaned towards her superior and started whispering frantically. After hearing her out fully, he turned back towards him.

"Jor-El you are playing with fire here. You of all people should be aware of how dangerous that piece of technology is. One miscalculation and you will jeopardize the whole mission, and it may also prove to be fatal." said Sur-Vx, now clearly disturbed by his request.

Tension was palpable in the hall now as the atmosphere thickened. The members started murmuring among themselves. They sounded like angry bees ready to pounce on someone. Lady Ila's brows had reached her forehead in alarm. She leant into her superiors ear and again whispered something.

Jor-El could feel the control slipping from his grasp. Everything had been going smoothly until he mentioned his request. He had to calm this burgeoning unrest, if he wanted his wish granted. Because according to his calculations, for them to have a successful mission, his way was the only way.

" With all due respect Sur-Vx, I only ask because the wormhole technology is pertinent to our endeavor. I am fully aware of the grief this technology has caused to our scientists, but I am confident in my abilities. It is my beliefs that given the right amount of time I can tweak it and make it work."

" Jor-El you must understand the position you have rendered us in. If it were anyone else asking this of me, I would have rejected it without a second thought. Since your reputation and knowledge precedes anyone, I am willing to discuss this matter a little further with you. This is a very delicate matter. The last time this was used a fleet of our bravest travelers vanished, leaving no trace. It has been 20 years since it has last been used. I witnessed the whole mission fall apart before it even started. You cannot possibly fathom the guilt I felt. Even till this day my heart fills with anguish and cold dread when I think back to that moment when we lost contact with our men. Just imagine, Jor-El….how those men felt? We don't even know what happened to them. Did they die instantly or painfully? They were cast out in the dark, a black abyss with no contact with us, no sense of direction, bidding their time painfully as they waited for death to find them…"

"The scientists working on the project handed their resignation the next day. They were ridiculed and branded as killers. Their lives and careers destroyed. We were subjected to the anger and anguish of the families that we had broken. We deserved it. It was our mistake. We had become arrogant and reckless. The possibility that the wormhole presented to us blinded us. It was any scientists dream. We were more eager to explore it even further. It was like playing with God's toys. As intriguing as the technology was it was dangerous. We send those brave souls to their doom without much thought. So we locked that treacherous thing away and forgot all about it. And after that project I swore to never let it out again. It brought nothing but pain and suffering for all those families. It left behind scars so deep that even the Gods themselves cannot purge me off it….. So Jor-El now that you are made aware of the gravity of your request I recommend you choose your next words very carefully."

Sur-Vx took a deep breath. A sob escaped him. Recounting this painful event had taken it's toll on him. His face was contorted with anguish. He blinked as a few tears escaped. He lifted long finger and wiped it away. In all the years Jor-El had known this man, he had never seen him shed a tear. All these years, underneath it all, there had been an abundant sense of guilt and pain festering. And here was a man who was broken and haunted by his past mistakes.

"Sur-Vx, I apologize for my bluntness. I was not aware of how much that unfortunate incident had affected you. My childish fervor and zeal got the better of me. I know that I have broached a topic which is as taboo as anything can get, but I am a scientist. It was only a matter of time before this was brought up again. And if not by me then by someone else."

" Yes, yes, Jor-El you are correct. It was only a matter of time. I myself was a scientist once, if not of your calibre, but nonetheless a practitioner of science. I know what make you fellows tick. Your curiosity and inquisitiveness sometimes gets the better of you. But this is beyond anything you have ever laid your hands on. I must decline and my fellow council members will also consent to this rejection." said Sur-Vx, looking around towards the members. They nodded in agreement.

Jor-El sighed. He lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not at all going according to plan. If all had gone well he would have been with his wife and child now planning for their weekend trip. He had expected some hindrance from them, but nothing to the level of a direct denial. He had to make them see things his way.

"Sur-Vx, I only ask because this is pertinent to our project. We planned the whole thing keeping in mind the wormhole. It only works if we get to use the wormhole technology. Without it everything will fail."

"Then I have to ask you to change everything. Start planning again. From scratch. Take as much time you want. But I forbid you to use any other technology without consulting us beforehand. We will only green light the project after our overall satisfaction with the report. Understood?" said Sur-Vx, his jaw set. His eyes darkened with steely resolve. There was no turning him now.

But Jor-El was not about to give up so easily. He would make him see reason.

" But I believe I can make it work. Think how much time and resource can be saved. Think about the-"

" Oh for God's sake just stop it, Jor -El." This time it was Lady Ira who hollered with contempt. Her face looked stricken, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed and lips pursed as though any attempt by Jor-El to speak would be dealt with harshly.

" This is the first time I have watched you address the assembly. From this I have discerned that you are too arrogant and condescending. The members who sat here before may have entertained this arrogance of your, but I for one will not tolerate such insubordinate behaviour. We are the Council of Science, and you will listen to us without any question." continued Lady Ira.

"Now who sounds condescending and arrogant." retorted Jor-El, under his breath

"Excuse me, did you just say something underhandedly? Because I clearly saw your lips move. Sur-Vx, you saw that didn't you?" burst out Lady Ira, turning to look at Sur-Vx. She was clearly outraged now. The veins in her forehead bulging, ready to pop.

"Lady Ira, please! You don't have to get so worked up about this." intervened Sur-Vx. "Decorum must be maintained within the hall. Whatever problem you have with, we will solve this in a civil manner." reiterated Sur-Vx.

He then turned towards Ira and tried consoling her. " Ira, calm down. I am sure whatever Jor-El said he didn't mean it, right Jor- El?", looking up at him with the expectant look of an apology.

Jor-El took a deep breath. This maneuver was going to get him in serious trouble.

" Well Sur-Vx, I meant exactly what I said when I called Lady Ira arrogant and condescending." stated Jor-El calmly.

Sur-Vx's eyes nearly popped out upon hearing this. An incredulous look adorned his face. Lady Ira almost fell out of her seat. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Look at that Sur-Vx! Look" ranted Lady Ira pointing towards Jor-El. "Look at how he defies us and how he derogates the whole council. "

She pushed out of her chair,looked towards Jor-El and started slurring," How dare you stand in front of us and disparage our words. Just because you are a reputed scientist doesn't mean you can slander anyone you want, you country brute. Such insubordination and disrespectfulness will not be tolerated. You bring shame to the house of El. Your great-great grandfather was a fine man. If he would have been alive today, he would have either ostracized you or flayed you in public."

She then turned towards Sur-Vx," I had already warned you, hadn't I? I knew he was a loose cannon. You call him one of your supreme scientists and he doesn't have the basic sense of respect. He is an arrogant psychopath is what he is. Doesn't look an inch beyond his needs and desire. Are you planning to use this doomsday and subject all those people to death, just to satiate your morbid curiosity? Hah….don't just stand there answer me…."

The tension in the room had risen a hundred fold. It felt as if one word by anyone would result in an all out assault. Anger was seething in her eyes, as though they would shoot fire. All the members were shifting around uncomfortably. The only one calm there was Sur-Vx.

"Lady Ira", Jor-El began. "I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that you are pinning me down with your decision without even hearing what I have to say."

"Oh we are not listening are we? Fine what do you have to say Jor-El, that we don't already know?" shot back Lady Ira.

"I can do it. I can make the wormhole technology work." reiterated Jor-El.

"Offf…again with that 'I can make it work' bullshit. We don't want to hear that. I believe we have made ourselves very clear."

" But why not? What are you afraid of? I have studied the prelims of this technology. If there is anyone in Krypton who can do it, it is me…"

"Oh…Ha…what we are afraid of? Excuse me if we are afraid of egomaniacs like you let loose on something as dangerous as this. We are trying to save lives here. What are you doing? Finding new and creative ways to kill people. Why won't you just let it go?"

"Because I am trying to help….." started Jor-El.

"Oh help. How pray? Do tell" interjected Lady Ira.

"I am trying to save the future of Krypton…" stated Jor-El.

"By unleashing a technology which is capable of killing?" she asked.

"No, it won't kill anyone. Please just hear me out. I am trying to save Krypton's resources. We are an old planet. Oldest in our galaxy. It's not long before we deplete ourselves and are doomed. That is the reason why I am emphasizing on it. Sending the ships so far and wide will surely consume lots of resources. You have no idea how much resources can be saved by using this technology." explained Jor-El.

"Well Jor-El we have not convened here to discuss ways to save our planet's resources. We set you up with one task and one task only. That was to device a plan for this new project and instead you started poking around things that you shouldn't know about just so you can satisfy your scientific curiosity." argued Lady Ira.

This woman was impossible, thought Jor-El. No matter how hard he tried to explain himself, this woman was hellbent on ignoring him. This really drove him up the wall. She was trying to paint him as the villain he was trying to do was protect his home and make every bodies job easier.

He looked at Sur-Vx who had been silent for quite some time now. He was relaxed on his throne, with a frown on his face, as if he was in deep contemplation. Sur-Vx was a wise man, with years of experience. Surely he would acknowledge whatever Jor-El was trying to convey. But whatever thoughts and ideas were tumbling around in his head, he had not given voice to them.

Trying to make Lady Ira understand his predicament seemed in vain. Sur-Vx was the only one with whom he could reason.

Jor-El spoke," Sur-Vx, please listen to me. Let me have the technology for a month. I will work on it for that interval, not more not less. If it makes you feel better I can work under supervision. Don't I deserve at least that much after all the goodwill I have accrued from you?"

Sur-Vx looked at him for a couple of seconds and then chuckled, breaking the tension which hung in the air. All heads turned around to look at him.

Jor-El looked at him incredulously. " Sur-Vx did I say something funny?"

Sur-Vx looked at him, his eyes twinkling with mirth." Oh don't mind me Jor-El. I am just an old man who is lost in his thoughts." He sighed deeply and continued. " You know Jor-El, you remind me so much of your grandfather. It was not a long time ago and I remember that day very clearly as if it were yesterday. Well back then I was a junior council member. Your grandfather was the lead scientist in one of the projects. So the council members had convened to discuss about a couple of snags that the team was facing. Your grand-dad, being as eccentric as he was, proposed a rather unorthodox solution to the problem. Naturally, there were people to oppose him. The council heads were skeptical at first, much like us. Because this is our job. We have to be sure of our options if we are going to move forward with it.

But your grandfather stood his ground vehemently. He had a way with words, something which you seem to have inherited. He was always a straight arrow, never the one to flatter someone to get in their good books. But he could be very persuasive if he wanted to. And that served him well in his endeavors…..

So the council members were not at all ready to comply to his wishes. The idea that he proposed was brilliant but very dangerous, something which had never been done before, much like what you are trying to accomplish here. But he was not ready to give up. I still remember the fire in his eyes, the passion he had towards science, his determination was terrifying. He exuded a very strong vibe of positivity….. He was not the one to give up. He literally pestered the council to listen to him and spoke to them the whole night and late into the wee hours of the mourn. I was there….I remember…Everyone was so tired, well I certainly was. But he never lost his fire. Only when the council granted him his wishes did he look satisfied and the meeting was adjourned. And when he had to show them the results, he didn't disappoint. He awed every council member who ever doubted him…"

Silence descended in the hall as Sur-Vx stopped speaking. It was as if everyone was holding their breath and waiting for the ice to break. Sur-Vx was looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes. It was already nightfall, and Jor-EL was tired. He decided to move things along..

"My great-grand dad was a great man Sur-Vx. He was someone to whom I cannot be compared to. He was in a league of his own. And I really appreciate you for recounting this incident which glorified his feat to us, but I don't see it's significance to our current predicament. According to me, we are at an impasse. You won't let me move forward and I can't move forward without your consent."

Sur-Vx chuckled and replied," You get me wrong Jor. You are so much like him. In fact you are so much more than him. When are you going to see that and stop second guessing yourself. You can do so much more than what you are doing. As a matter of fact-"

"Ah…. I must interject here sir, but what do you mean by 'do more than I am doing right now'? Are you not happy with my level of expertise or my commitment to you?" interrupted Jor-El, bewildered now.

" No, no Jor. You misunderstand me. You are the greatest scientist Krypton has ever seen. But the extent of your capacity has not be explored to it's full extent. You are exploding with potential. And it has not fully been mined yet. You are grasping at what I am trying to convey, here aren't you?" explained Sur-Vx, looking at Jor-El.

" I am sorry Sur-Vx. I am not able to understand or grasp what you are trying to convey but if I may ask, how is any of this relevant to the matter at hand? We were in the middle of a heated discussion about whether or not my approach was best suited for this expedition, and quite frankly I would like for us to set aside our differences and come to a verdict as quickly as possible. After all, time is of the essence."

" Oh…my dear Jor-El. What's the hurry? Have some patience.." said Sur-Vx.

"In case you haven't noticed, patience isn't one of my strongest suit." countered a now stoic Jor-El. He was trying to discern what the council were up to now. They were deviating from the subject at hand.

" Well then I implore you to bear with us for a while longer." replied Sur-Vx.

Sur-Vx took a deep breath and continued, "In context with our current predicament Jor-El, we had already come to a satisfying verdict when we decided to not let you proceed with your chosen path. What makes you think we will change our verdict?"

"Because this is the only way I am going to proceed. I am not going to change my plans…. You need me. There is no one out there who can pull this off. You all know it, but you still refuse to acknowledge it. You cannot proceed without me. I know I sound very condescending to you right now. Some of you may find me narcissistic even, but please people give me credit where credit is due. I can pull off this in a very time effective and cost effective way. Just let me do it. I beg of you…" finished Jor-El.

The whole hall was submerged in silence. Sur-Vx looked to be in deep contemplation. His brows were furrowed and the nerve at his temple was bulging.

Jor-El waited quietly and patiently, even though the later was wearing thin. This was a very crucial moment. The verdict would be out any second now. If he got the green light then it was well and good, and if not then he would bench this project and ask someone else to be reassigned in his place. Either way it wouldn't effect him. He believed he could do some good, but if the council didn't want it well then it was there loss.

All the council members were now murmuring in each others ears. Lady Ira was furiously whispering something in Sur-Vx's ears, who was nodding at regular intervals. Her lips were moving so fast, Jor-El wondered if Sur-Vx could understand anything she said or if he was simply nodding just to humor her.

After a couple more minutes of conferring, the murmurings stopped. Everyone were back on their respective seats and were staring at him. It seemed they were ready to deliver their verdict. It was time.

Sur-Vx took a deep breath and spoke," We have carefully and excruciatingly considered all the informations you have laid out for us. Even though they seem superfluous to us, we have still considered them, given your success rate. It seems that when it comes to you nothing can be overlooked. You have certainly gone all out with your presentation and we expected nothing less. Your arguments regarding resource efficiency was very convincing. So you see Jor, you have put us in a bit of a fix…"

"Fix….What kind of fix?"

" Yes, fix. Even after going through your informations and arguments with a fine toothed comb, we have been unable to reach an unanimous decision-"

"What you have not yet decided? Come on we-" interrupted Jor-El.

"Ahhh…." Sur-Vx stopped him with a raised finger, asking him to stop." Please Jor-El, let me complete…..As I was saying we have been unable to reach an unanimous decision, so we put it to vote."

Vote, Jor-El thought, well that was new. This was the first time any of his projects had to green lit by voting. There is a first time for everything.

Sur-Vx continued," Those in favor of Jor-EL and those against will raise their hand on my cue. The decision having the most votes will be green lit and there will be no over ruling the decision whatsoever. Everyone understand?"

There was a murmur and everyone nodded.

"Very well, lets begin. Those in favor of Jor-EL please raise your hands…."

There were 20 members in the room, and only 8 members raised their hands. Jor-El nodded at them in appreciation. Well 8 votes for him, not bad, thought he.

" And those against Jor-El please raise your hands….."

No one raised their hand at once and then slowly Lady Ira raised hers. Four more followed suit.

Five votes against him.

" Well then, after resorting to voting we have been able to make a decision. I believe congratulations are in order." said Sur-Vx looking at him with a grim face.

Jor-El heaved a sigh of relief. He had gotten through at last. Today was pretty hectic and he wanted nothing more than to get out of this morbid hall and rush home.

"When should I begin?" asked Jor-El.

Sur-Vx surveyed him for a moment and his tight lips curled upwards, "Your passion is commendable Jor-El but today has been very exhausting. I would recommend for you to go home and enjoy the rest of your vacation time with Lara and Kal. We can talk about it once you return to work."

"Very well. I appreciate it. I bid you fare-"

Before he could complete, the large door banged open. All eyes move dot find the source of such rude interruption. The council members were sticklers for rules. A small man entered the hall. Jor recognized him to be Sur-Vx's assistant. The man hurriedly made a beeline for Sur-Vx, almost tripping at the hem of his own cloak.

"Sire Sur-Vx, I am terribly sorry to disturb this meeting but sir, it's General Zod. He has returned from war and is throwing a tantrum right now. He is terribly upset. He wishes to speak with you right now. " informed the assistant.

Sur-Vx face suddenly darkened. He seemed deeply perturbed. "Tell him I will speak to him tomorrow."

"Sir I implore you to speak with him now. He is getting physical downstairs. He already bashed someones skull against a wall. He is really very upset."

Murmurs and chatter erupted at this news. Something serious was up.

Sur-Vx pursed his lips and sighed,"Very well, take him to my office and tell him I will be their shortly."

The assistant nodded and darted out of the office.

" Ladies and gents, meeting is adjourned. You can all go back to your respective works. I have important business to attend to…..Oh and Jor-El-"

Jor-El looked at him.

" Once you join work again after your vacation, convene at my office at any time and we can work out your work schedule and the mission particulars."

"Of course Sur-Vx." replied Jor-El politely

"Off you go then."

Jor-El nodded at Sur-Vx and sauntered out of the room, his bot following him at a distance. He chanced a glance back at Sur-Vx as he was about to leave the hall. That man was clearly upset and deeply perturbed with this Zod business.

What was the problem, he wondered. But then again, he had come out of a very arduous meeting and didn't want to think about anything other than walking into his wife's warm embrace.

So without giving much thought to other's problems, he walked out of the hall and made his way towards home.


End file.
